


Love As Thou Wilt

by Rain Ayo (wolfielyall)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kushiel's Legacy Fusion, Dancer Yuri, First Time, Former Adept Chris, Kushiel's Dart AU, M/M, nsfwyurioweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfielyall/pseuds/Rain%20Ayo
Summary: We followed our Beloved Elua with joy and love.  We left our heavenly abode and came to stand by his side, to live his precept of “Love as thou wilt” without reservation.  We walked among you and from our lines your race flourished and grew.  Terre D’ange was our home, but we did not seek for you to follow our footsteps exactly.Yuri wanted to dance more than anything.  So much that he was more than willing to accept his future with Elgantine House.  He would make it through his Virgin Night and everything else so that he could continue to dance.





	Love As Thou Wilt

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know I've been quiet and I stopped updating Lovefool. I apologize profusely as I'm going through a bit of a crisis with that fic. Hopefully you'll enjoy this in the meantime. This is at the moment completely unbetaed so please take pity on me. I'll be revising this very soon I hope so it'll be much prettier if you'd rather wait.
> 
> Thank you times about a million to Farasha for giving me the inspiration that led to this fic. I hope that you enjoy it. 
> 
> NOTE: This may not make a whole lot of sense if you have not read the Kushiel's Dart series by Jacqueline Carey. I highly highly highly recommend it. It looks at the world of prostitution as a religious experience more than a cheap way to make some money. I was trying hard to capture that spiritual nature in this story.

We followed our Beloved Elua with joy and love.  We left our heavenly abode and came to stand by his side, to live his precept of “Love as thou wilt” without reservation.  We walked among you and from our lines your race flourished and grew.  Terre D’ange was our home, but we did not seek for you to follow our footsteps exactly.  

Love as thou wilt, scion.  

Love as only you can love.

 

**

Purchasing a virgin night was a competition at the best of times.  If you caused enough of a stir, you could easily raise your value high over others.  Your mark would be something that could come easily and with it the rest of your life.  The auction isn’t something done in plain sight and is often handled behind closed doors with the dowayne and their assistant.  Only two adepts had a bold, open auction and they were always going to be the only exception to the rule.  

Hours at the barre were all Yuri had to distract him from the fight he wasn’t privy to.  Dowayne Lilia was severe in her later years, but she was by far and away more knowledgeable and primed to handle the business in the most ruthless way possible.  He wasn’t worried about the fight or who it was that he was going to be on the receiving end of.  It wasn’t as if he was given a choice at his life.  Fighting was moot, though it never stopped him from being the hissing cat.

Leg extended, stretching to his limit, Yuri hummed at  the burn of his muscles and the rush of the music just waiting to be released from inside of him.  He switched to his other leg, repeating the motion and letting the monotony of the practice numb his thoughts.  Just a bit more and he would start his latest routine.  He wished for music to accompany him, but alone in his practice there would be none.

For a moment, he could spin and leap across the practice room floor.  His heart felt light and it was freeing.  A faint smile graced Yuri’s lips as he soared.  His arms flowing gracefully around him like water as he danced a song to his imagined lover.  He could feel the faint pulse inside of him growing.  It was something like love, if loving an art form was truly possible.

“Yuri.”

He stopped, spinning to face the Dowayne.  He slid his feet into third position and rested his hands behind his back as he had been taught.  “Yes, madam?”

“It has been decided,” Lilia said.  “Your presence has been requested by Christophe Giacometti.  He will send a carriage for you tomorrow evening and you will be ready to perform.  He wishes to see your dance.”

Yuri nodded slowly.  “Of course, madam.  I’ll prepare.”

Giacometti was a name whispered by the adepts in Eglantine, through most of the Night Court.  He was a former Adept of Jasmine House and embodied much of the spirit of the house.  For pleasure’s sake was the motto he lived by even after earning his mark and leaving his house.  He had been gaining a reputation for collecting virgin nights.  Most were eager to comment on his attention towards the youngest of their world, but the adepts that returned from an evening with him wore a peaceful smile and no less than an inch on their mark.  

Yuri didn’t know if he should be worried about a sleazy former adept or intrigued by a generous and potentially good lover.  Until his virgin night, no one would dare speak to him about which was true.  He couldn’t wait to be done with this.  He read the books and watched the showing.  The act was broken down into steps, disjointed but easy enough instructions to follow.  

He bristled for a moment once the Dowayne left him alone in the practice room.  The waiting, the secrets, the damn happy looks on the other adept’s faces all of the time.  Yuri couldn’t see a point to it all.  He just wanted to dance.  He hated that he had to be a whore in order to do it.  He couldn’t find the great love that all of the priests spoke about.  He was no closer to Namaah now than he was when he first made his dedication.  

Perhaps it was all just a lie.  But if he could just get his mark.  If he could get his mark he would have the greatest schooling and he could be free to dance however and whenever he wanted.  That was the goal he was doing all of this for and it would be worth it in the end.  

 

*

The trip to the quiet manor just outside of the main city was easy enough.  The carriage was nicer than most things he had ever touched in his life.  Plush velvet cushions and thick curtains decorated the dark wooden structure and ensure comfortable privacy.  It was easy to just pretend that this was normal or even that this was his carriage.  He’d never really bothered to create daydreams like this since he was little.  He saved the storytelling to those good at it.

He was helped out of the carriage and ushered into the manor’s ballroom.  The manor itself wasn’t very large, larger than Eglantine was certainly, but not as big as many of the great houses they passed on the way here.  The ballroom was white walls with elegant columns along the walls.  Every table and shelf around the room was covered by unlit candles, despite the room being lit by a pair of large chandeliers.  

Yuri was left on his own for only a moment and he walked to a plush fainting couch that was on the far side of the room.  It was a silly piece of furniture in his opinion.  He’d seen adepts and customers alike enjoying them in Eglantine before.  How did draping yourself across them actually look attractive.  He’d seen men and women standing that looked more attractive.  

“Do you like the chair?”

Yuri spun around the see his host entering the room.  He was tall and lean with lightly curled blond hair and sparkling green eyes.  He wore a loose silk robe in pale blue open with only his toned chest and a pair of matching silk pants under it.  Yuri was pleased that he was at least not hard on the eyes.  An ugly patron wasn’t worth his time.  

“It’s a chair,” Yuri shrugged.  

Christophe laughed, a rich warm sound that was the sort to calm and enchant you.  He was oddly delighted considering Yuri’s comment wasn’t exactly a compliment to his furniture.  “That it is.  I take it, that it’s not something you would naturally gravitate towards.”

“No, but I don’t usually lay about,” Yuri shrugged.

Christophe looked Yuri over as if properly inspecting him now.  Yuri straightened under that gaze and immediately brought his hands behind his back.  He was still a bit stiff, but the Dowayne did not accept any dancer that could not stand straight back with their head held high.  She hadn’t had much reason to complain these last few years.  

“You have the Dowayne’s strict training,” Christophe commented.  He made a lap around Yuri, and he was forced to keep looking straight ahead.  It wouldn’t due to break what was obviously approved stance this early on.  Christophe was probably taking in the outfit that had been prepared for him.  It was one of three costumes he’d been given to begin earning his mark with.  It meant that he would be forced to give some of his patron gifts to the seamstress, but all in all he was happy with the clothing.  

This evening he was clothed in a tan sleeveless tunic with a heavy black trim on the hem.  It had large slits cut into the side seams to ensure that he was free to move and dance.  The tunic came down to just above his knees where it covered loose pants.  The pants were tight at the ankles to ensure that they would not hamper his ability to dance.  

Christophe nodded in what Yuri assumed was approval.  He smiled softly at him, stopping to hold Yuri's chin in one hand.  "Namaah smiles on you.  I can see her touch on you."

"What?" Yuri sputtered, pulling away quickly.  Christophe didn't seem to mind that he moved away.  He let Yuri keep the distance between them.  It was frustrating how calm and gentle this man was.  What did he mean by all of this?

"Namaah was also a dancer.  She ensnared many with her dance if the tales are all true.  I'm sure you know many of them being a performer from Eglantine," Christophe said.  He turned away slowly, collecting a long match.

Chris lit the candles around the room with care.  He floated around the room with the grace that was expected of a former adept.  Yuri couldn’t help but wonder if he had dance training as well.  Each movement was precise, but looked effortless and flowed into the next.  It was like how he had always seen the Dowayne move, what he strove to emulate.  

“She offered herself in payment for the safety of Blessed Elua.  It was given freely and with the utmost love,” Chris began as he reached halfway around the room.  “We echo her path and share our love in exchange for ink and a future freedom.”

“Did you bring me here to give you a lecture?” Yuri frowned.  He didn’t like the lectures the priests had tried to give.  He was a whore, and there wasn’t much point in sugar coating it.  If he needed to be a whore in order to dance, then he would be a whore.  

“I hardly see this as a lecture, kitten,” Chris said, pausing for a moment to smile gently at him.  “This was how I lived my life.  It is how I still live my life.  Love given is a beautiful thing.”

Yuri looked at him for a long moment.  It sounded so ridiculous whenever the priests tried to tell him.  Sex wasn’t love and love certainly wasn’t found between the sheets of a house of the Night Court.  Why did they try to insist on it being otherwise?

“Did you not taste the honeycake?  Did you not gaze upon her and feel her sing in your blood?” Chris asked, returning to his lap around the room.  

“I...completed the offering,” Yuri said with a deep frown.  There had been nothing earth shattering about it.  It was silent and there was no great connection like many of the other adepts whispered about.  He believed them to simply be liars.  They just wanted to sound like they had experienced it, even though they had felt the aching emptiness as well.

“I see why your name has been whispered so much,” Chris said, his back to Yuri now.  The room was beginning to glow and a halo followed the taller man where he moved.  

The lap ended and Chris was beside Yuri once again.  He placed a hand against Yuri’s cheek, looking down into his fierce eyes.  “You wish to hear her, don’t you?  It’s not the same for everyone.  They perform the same ritual every time, but it means nothing if it isn’t meant for you.”

“What...are you talking about?” Yuri asked.  There was something about the tender look in those green eyes that made Yuuri shiver.  He knew something.  He knew something none of the other adepts had been able to say.  

“Namaah’s gift, her song, her spirit...it takes many shapes.  Each house is only one small sliver of her many facets.  No one person can truly encompass her as she was, and that’s why Blessed Elua and all of his Companions loved us so,” Chris said, stroking Yuri’s cheek with his thumb.  His other arm came up to Yuri’s waist and drew him in close.  “Eglantine are the artists, the performers.  She danced all night for kings and common folk alike.  Danced just as you do whenever you can.”

A hot blush rushed to Yuri’s cheeks.  He wanted to pull away, but Chris was his patron and his patron would get everything he paid for.  Still, his breath hitched in his throat and he couldn’t hide the discomfort from his face.  Chris was still so very gentle, placing a kiss on his forehead and finally stepping back.  

“Yuri, dance.  Have you ever danced in the candlelight like this?” The former adept turned and collected a small drum from under a side table.  “I am hardly a proper musician, but this should be enough to help you get started.”  His long legs glided across the room to a bench where he settled comfortably there.  He was on the far side of the room now giving Yuri a moment to collect himself and the distance to succeed.  

A steady beat began as Chris began a combination on the drum.  One, two, three...one, two, three… The pulse of the drum echoed in Yuri’s heatbeat, his blood pumping in time as his eyes slid shut and his body knew just what to do.  

Dance was where the world stopped spinning and he could feel just a glimpse of the stars in the heavens.  As a small child, he learned to dance for Elua and for the love that was looked down upon by the One God.  Love your father, love your mother, your siblings.  Then it became love your companions, love the Dowayne, love your House.  Love was so much easier as a child.  

Yuri’s dance came from those memories, graceful and joyful and so incredibly free.  Those days were gone though and the candlelight made those moments so terribly far away.  The candle glow was different from what he was used to and it set a new mood.  His steps moving away from childish to the young adult on the cusp of adulthood.  He had been taught to be sensual and flexible.  Arching his back and rolling his hips to the steady drum, he could draw in those around him.  

The drum stopped suddenly.  Chris look at him across the room.  “You dance as they tell you to.  Dance how you wish to.  You won’t see it otherwise.”

Yuri cocked his head to the side, his brow arching high and disbelieving.  This was his first assignation.  He would need to be prepared for strange requests.  After a long moment, he shrugged his shoulders and turned towards the candles closest to him.  There was a dance he loved, but did he really need to share it with a patron?  It was for him.  

The drum beat steady once again, this time the tempo was faster, more frantic.  One, two, three.  One, two, three.  ONE, TWO, THREE.  Repeated in a steady stream that called to Yuri as the music always did.  The candle flames danced in front of him and he could see how he wanted to dance echoed in them.  It was growing steady within him.  

When he did begin to move, it came like many things for him.  A sudden explosion of movement, and a fierceness like a tiger being released from its cage.  He swayed and arched his body like he was breaking free.  He leaped and spun around the room, pausing here and there to reach for the flames.  There was danger there, but he wouldn’t be satisfied in his small cage.  The beat thrummed in his blood and there it was...finally he felt free.

The drum beat trailed off, but Yuri didn’t stop dancing.  There was nothing formal about his movements and he exploded with each leap, each arch of his arms, each bend of his body.  He threw himself into the movements and felt the joy he craved from his movements.  

Without warning, he sensed he was no longer alone.  Chris had put aside the drum and was circling the outside of the room slowly.  He was pointed feet and slow grace.  It startled Yuri for a moment, but he closed his eyes and resumed his dance without missing more than one beat.  He was not a creature to be hunted.  He was a beast and this dance was his life.  

Chris spiraled in towards Yuri, spinning suddenly around him and then he retreated as quickly as he came.  It caught Yuri’s attention and his eyes opened again in surprise.  The former adept’s movements were perfectly in tune with his own and Yuri couldn’t even be certain what he would do next.  Yuri watched Chris now, curious to see what he would do next.  

Mouth curled in a satisfied feline grin, the spiral continued around the room.  Yuri’s dance now calling him in, a challenge.  Would he catch him this time?  Yuri wasn’t going to become a plaything.  This was his dance and his alone.

The next time Chris slipped in, Yuri spun into his arms and the older man flawlessly bent him over his arm in a deep arch.  Yuri rocked back up and Chris moved away, allowing him the freedom to leap and spin into the air.  He repeated this several more times, and Yuri began to anticipate how best to bend, to leap and complement their new duet.  

Before Yuri had the chance to consider, this dance was creating a new song in his blood.  Chris’s hands roamed as he bent and arched.  Fingers danced down his throat, chests brought flush, and legs wrapped around waists, created a song of passion that burned low but so sweet.  Yuri stayed closer now, echoing touches around a still toned and firm body.  His tongue danced across his lips before hot kisses were pressed to exposed skin.  

His top was removed and tossed aside and Chris slipped out of his robe, revealing only a pair of loose silk pants.  The sheer pants Yuri wore could not hide his growing interest in the man with him.   There was an incredible beauty to him that shined as he moved perfectly in time with him.  Yuri could see now why he was such a renown adept of Jasmine House.  He moved with his own joy and passion.  It poured out of him with each gentle smile, touch of fingertips against his skin, and sweep of his arms around Yuri.  The line had blurred somewhere, wasn’t he the adept this evening and not the patron?

The candlelight softened everything around them and burned inside of Yuri.  Their dance spun them around until finally (finally) lips met again and arms held tightly.  Tongues danced, continuing the pleasure of their song.  Chris’s fingers found their way to his head, threading through hair and scraping lightly against his scalp.  The tingles ran through Yuri and pulled a purr from him.  

Chris chuckled faintly, pulling away to look down at Yuri’s face for a moment.  Yuri was panting, flush and looking back at him through hooded lids.  Whatever the other man was searching for, Yuri couldn’t say, but he looked pleased nonetheless.  The kissing resumed with a fiery intensity and Yuri did what he could to return them.  He brought his hands between them, stroking Chris’s chest with a pleased groan.  

They shuffled across the room until Yuri was backed against the arm of the fainting chair.  Chris undid the tie holding the sheer pants up on Yuri’s waist and they pooled down to the floor.  Without the restriction, he began to trail hot kisses down Yuri’s chest and abdomen.  Yuri could still feel the beat of the drum echoed in his breath and his heartbeat.  Should he be doing something? It was hard to decide with the delicious drag of lips against his skin.  

Yuri reached for Chris’s waist, wanting to remove the last bit of fabric between them.  He pulled the tie, loosening them enough to pull them down roughly.  He wanted the press of body to body, deep kisses anchoring him to Chris’s body before he could become completely lost in this moment.  Chris didn’t give him that, instead dropping down suddenly to kiss his now throbbing length.  Yuri let out a sudden cry, his legs shaking and threatening to collapse under him.  

“Relax now,” Chris instructed gently as he wrapped his arm around Yuri’s legs and pinned him to the sofa.  It was the last warning he gave before he took Yuri into his mouth.  Everything was white and the world narrowed to the dangerous pleasure being bestowed upon him.  This was what he was being trained for his whole life?  He read those books and learned from the adepts about pleasure, but none of those lessons could truly prepare him for the real thing.  

It was all too much.  The hum of enjoyment from Chris vibrated through his whole body.  Just a graze of teeth and he was sucked down until there was nothing he could do but release into that encompassing heat.  Cry after cry spilled out of Yuri and he shook with the force of it all.  The world simply whited out at that and it would be several moments before he realized that he had been turned around and bent over the arm of the chair.  

Chris was already working as Yuri came back to himself.  One lotion coated finger buried in him to the second knuckle, and gently stretching.  Yuri hissed at the sharp sensation.  This was far from the pleasant ride of his cock being sucked down.  This was a burn, an intrusion in an unexpected way.  He chewed on his bottom lip with a frown.  

It might have been the sudden tension in his legs, his toes rising up and lifting his bottom in an unconscious move to escape, or even the faint whimper that made Chris pause a moment.  “I know, dear, just give it a moment,” he said, gently rubbing circles into the softness of his hip.  “Close your eyes and I’ll prove this is all worth it.”

Yuri did as he asked, forcing himself to relax with even, slow breaths.  He counted the drum beats in his mind as that intrusive finger moved once again.  Slowly it pressed forward with a slow rotation.  It was deep in when he jerked suddenly.  There was something there that felt incredible.  It was brief, but it was enough to drown out the pain for that half of a heartbeat.  

Again and again that little taste of heaven made everything that much better.  Time moved slowly, but with each shift, each new finger added, it was proving to be so worth it.  The adept behind him knew exactly what he was doing and Yuri had just enough sense to thank Namaah for giving him Chris as his first.  He wanted to cry from just how sweet it felt.  

The fingers were removed and Yuri gasped.  “Wh-what?” Why did it stop?  His body slumped forward and pinned his erection to the soft fabric.  It was friction, but it wasn’t what he wanted.  

Chris chuckled behind him.  “So eager.  Just a moment, dear.  Just a moment.”  Yuri would have turned to look behind him but the moment was indeed short. The blunt tip pushed into his entrance and Yuri whined as that burning returned.  No, he was so close.  

It took a few moments before Chris was sheathed in him completely.  Yuri panted as he collected himself.  The drumbeat pounded in his ears with the rush of blood that was moving through him.  The song was coming back and he could feel his lips curl into a smile.  Yuri arched his back until he was standing, pressed against Chris’s chest.  

“Dance how you wish to,” Yuri purred, reaching up to grasp blond hair with one hand.  He received a deep growl in return before Chris pulled out and snapped his hips forward roughly.  “Aa-ah!”

Chris took hold of Yuri’s waist firmly with one hand and the other came around to rest over Yuri’s cock.  He was already eager for another release, whimpering and trembling in anticipation.  Finally Chris took pity on him, or them both considering how full he felt.  Yuri rocked his hips as they fell into a pounding rhythm.  Long fingers wrapped themselves around his length and gave Yuri every reason to be loud in his approval.

The white crept around him.  The hazy of pleasure surrounded him and he felt like he was flying, leaping and joyful in this new dance.  It was what he had been searching for.  He could feel the pulse of the dance and the love that spilled from every pore in his body.  He was happy.  Happy to have this beautiful moment and to be sharing it with this man.  

It was in that moment, he could finally see it.  He saw her eyes looking down on him with pride and joy.  

A final cry tore from him, their nearly simultaneous release suddenly blinding him.  He was dazed and blissfully numb once again.  He had to have been smiling, perhaps even crying.  How could you not in such a moment?  

 

*

The night was long and after they moved to the bedroom, an interesting mixture of educational and deeply gratifying.  Yuri curled up against Chris when they finally couldn’t move any more.  It seemed they were eager to latch on, staying pressed tightly to one another for most of their unconscious hours.  

Yuri woke alone, turning onto his back and stretching languidly.  He ached.  Blessed Elua, he ached.  It took a few moments before he remembered what he had been told to do that first morning.  What little stretching he could do to help with cramped muscles.  There wasn’t much to be done about his ruined backside unfortunately, but it made him smile to feel it.  

“Good to see you were prepared.  You’re already taking care of yourself, I see,” Chris said.  He brought a tray of food with him.  Yuri quickly sat up, looking at the food in surprise.  He hoped that Chris wasn’t going to callously eat in front of him.  Yuri could feel his stomach begin to rumble at the thought of food.  

Chris chuckled lightly before setting the tray down on a small desk.  "Sit, this is all for you," he said.  "I'm not so uncivilized as to not feed my company in the morning."

Yuri nodded and plopped down, eager to eat whatever was put in front of him.  It took him only a moment to realize that this was far better than anything he got in Eglantine House.  Chris obviously kept an excellent cook.  He was quickly plowing through his meal with the gusto of youth.

Chris leaned against the desk and watched him for a few moments.  "How do you feel this morning?"

Yuri paused to take a sip of the cold juice that had been part of his meal.  It was amazing, sweet and cool.  It also let him push down the lump of food he'd been shoveling in rapidly.  "This isn't at all what I was expecting.  I thought I was just...gonna...you know...and eventually I could get my mark."

"Namaah didn't just 'lay' with anyone to ensure Blessed Elua's passage and shelter.  She bestowed a true gift.  She had an open heart and wanted to share that.  She brought different faces to her lovers, each of the houses of the Night Court show them, but in the end she gave love," Christophe said.  He placed a hand lightly on Yuri's shoulder, smiling at him.

"It's so...abstract to hear that," Yuri said reluctantly.  It had always bothered him to hear it over and over.  Words didn't express what that actually meant.

"You understand it now though.  You found just what you needed to reach her."  

It was true.  In that brief moment, he could feel the echo of the divine in him.  For one moment, Yuri saw the face of Namaah and knew in his heart that she approved him and saw in him someone capable of sharing her love.  Yuri didn't hate what he was in that moment.  He might have been a child sold into the Night Court, but he could be a little bit more than that.  He could dance Namaah's dance and it would be beautiful. 

"Do you know the true reason why I have become known for the number of Virgin Nights I have taken?" Christophe asked, breaking Yuri's thoughts.  When Yuri blinked owlishly and shook his head, he continued.  "Dowaynes come to me when they know a pupil could be broken on their Virgin Night.  They do not know if they are doing the right thing.  They aren't ready to become an adept because they do not feel the joy and love of what they are doing.  I have been in their position and I know how hard it can be.  I can show them their way."

The looks on the adept's faces when they returned from Giacometti manor flashed through Yuri's mind once again.  The mixture of pleasure, contentment and now what he understood was pride.  They could have been taken by someone fool that would have given them the wrong first impression of their future.  Yuri flushed as it became obvious that he had been brought here not because Christophe was a lecher that enjoyed collecting Virgin Nights, but because he could have come out of this evening a mess.  It left him with a mixture of feelings that he wasn't quite ready to address, just yet.

Yuri finished the last of his food and pushed the plate a few inches away from him.  He looked at Christophe for a long moment, feeling uncertain of how to respond to him.  Christophe just smiled fondly, almost as if he already knew what was going on in Yuri's head.  He pressed a kiss to his forehead and stepped away.

"Go home, dancer, and don't stop dancing.  I look forward to meeting you again when you have your mark crawling up your back," Christophe said as he left the room.

Yuri was still feeling a bit dazed as he was redressed and packed into the carriage .  It would take him a few days before he could properly wrap his head around what happened that evening.  But the one thing he was certain of was the pride he felt knowing that one inch of his mark would be started thanks to the hefty patron gift he had been given.  One inch wasn't much to start, but he wasn't looking at his future with disdain any longer.  


End file.
